Mangle and Foxy's Adventures!
by SimplezAnimations
Summary: Join Mangle and Foxy in their adventures throughout FNAF 2, Their fights with the old animatronics and even their love life. Find out the secrets who Mangle, Foxy, BonBon, Chica and Freddy really are. Where they always animatronics? Or where they best friends as teens in a past life? Only you can find out. ALL ARTWORK IS BY ME. INCLUDING COVER IMAGE :)
1. Chapter 1

_**INTRO:**_

 **Hi Guys, this is my first fanfic, so don't expect it to be too good. It will be a FNaF Fanfic so yea, if your not into FNaF I suggest you leave this fanfic right now. Also there will be Ships! So for anyone who doesn't like them also leave. Oh and I make Mangle a girl in this comic, so if you think it's a boy please don't bitch to me about it :/ AAAnyway, lets begin, shall we?**

MANGLE'S POV

"What? Where am I?" Stuttered Mangle.

She looked around the room, It was dark and cold. She searched around desperately trying to figure out where she was or see something familiar to her. She stood up from her upright position on the ground and walked slowly in one direction, trying to find a wall or door. As she continued to walk she felt something hard and cold on her outstretched hands. "Aha, a wall!"

She followed the wall slowly until she felt something of a different material, something wooden, The door! She opened it and it revealed a dimly lite room. It was furnished with table and chairs with colourful covers on them. One even said "Happy Birthday." "This... This doesn't look familiar... Where am I!?" Mangle began to panick, She had no clue where she was. She saw a door in the other corner and tried it only to find it was locked. At this point Mangle was panicking so much she began to feel sick. "Hello!? Anyone be out there? Get me out of 'ere!" She yelled at the top of her lungs while she banged furiously on the door with her hand, Unfortunately, No one came to her aid. "Yarrgg!" Mangle was now getting more frustrated then scared. She hit the door with a mighty swipe with her hook only for it to get stuck. "BLIMEY! (Not australian, 'tis actually a pirate expression) Can this day git 'ny worse?" She muttered shouted in frustration. With enough tugging and pulling Mangle eventually pulled her hook out of the wooden door, which now had a small hole in it. That gave Mangle an idea. She stook the tip of her hook in the key hole. "Arg, t'oesn't fit, guess t'will just use brute force!"

With her hook still in the key hole she, with all her strenght, Pulled the her hook towards her at an angle, so it wouldn't slip out. She successfully managed to pull the lock out of the door, opening it. "T'ats why I be the best Vixen 'round" She opened the door to lead into a hall. She heard talking she thought to herself that it sounded familiar to her. But she ignored her mind and slowly neared the room which the mumbled sounds were coming from.

She found a door that said 'Parts and Service Room.' This one wasn't locked However. She opened it to find a Fox animatronic, similar to herself except with different colours and a the fact it was a boy. He looked worried and he was muttering something to himself. Mangle didn't know what it was, She didn't know wat anything whas. Whas he the person who put her in the room and locked the door? Did he do this too her? Well, she was about to find out. "YE!" She shouts. The Fox jumps atleast an inch off the ground and turns around to see her. "DID YE PUT ME IN'T THAT ROOM?" She howls as she begins to close in on him. "Now Now lasse, Calm your booty. I D'nt have a clue what'chu talkin' 'bout." He says in a loud, confident voice.

"I'm sorry, I just... I be confused. I wake up in a dark room, find me way out only t'be in 'nother room with a locked door that I 'ad to force op'n" She replies more calmly. "Aye, same thing happen'd t'me, Wait, Yer voice s'nds familiar to me... H've we meet before?" He enquires. "I d'nt believe so, But I thought the same thing when I heard you muttering to yerself... Wut wus that mutt'ring 'bout anyway?" She replies. "Oh... Nuthin'." He murmurs "But yer voice be really familiar to me... Wait... Somethin' be comin' back to me girl." *Foxy has a flashback. In it he is with 4 other people, they are his friends. He is a teen. About 13 along with others of his age. Their face looks oddly familiar. Then he remembers one of the 2 girls saying to him... "How was the pizza "Guntar" Haha!" "It was nice... But can you stop calling me that Tara, its really annoying..." "Aww sorry Jack, But I think its so cool your half German!" ... The flashback ends...*

"That be it lasse!" He says "What be it?" Mangle enquires. "Me! Ye! We knew eachother... Except as kids! Yer name was Tara and Me name was Jack, Aldo ye called me guntar!" He announces. Tara then remembers the same conversation that takes place in Jacks flashback... "Shiver me timbers, lad! We were friends earlier on. Does that mean that our 3 others friends are in t's place?" "Aye, I d'nt know lasse... But w'll find out." He says.

 **WELL... That was the first chapter :3 Hope you guys liked it, if anyone is even reading this. Remember it is my first FanFic so don't expect it to be soo good :S AAAnyway. Hope y'all liked the little twist at the end. Not much of a twist but just go with the flow ;3 See you next chapter, If I decide to make it or if you decide to read it.**

 _ **BAIIII!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! Were back again, thanks to a nice comment I got from one of my readers i**_ _ **'m doing the second chapter! :D You know how Foxy and Mangle discovered their real names? Should I call them by that or Mangle and Foxy. TBH I would prefer their real names but its up to you. Maybe I will call them Mangle and Foxy from POV's but have them call each other their real names. Anyway lets get started.**_

Mangle was so engulfed in her conversation with Foxy she didn't even notice the other 3 broken animatronics sitting at the far end of the room. "Who 'r' they?" she asked. " 'r' they our other friends?" Foxy looked over at the Chicken, the Rabbit and the Bear. "No, I don't think so. They 'aven't been activated so I'd pr'sume it ain't 'em." "Aye" she replied. As they ventured out of the dusty room to try and find their friends they heard talking. It sounded strangely familiar to them. "T'at must be 'em" she said in a rather joyful tone, As they both ran to where the room was. There was a rather large door with a colourful sign saying "Kitchen." They heard more talking from the other side, and listened stealthily. "I just don't understand, where are we?" said a girly voice in a scared tone. "It will be alright, I won't let anything happen to you" Said another voice, except it was deeper, much deeper. "Thanks Damien, you've always been so good to me" Replied the Girly voice. "Heh, It's no problem, Now how 'bout pizza? :D " Replied Damien.

Damien? Thought Tara. That name sounded Oddly familiar, even more familiar then his voice. "Tara... Did ye hear t'at?" whispered Jack. "Aye" She replied.

*Tara had another flashback,* In this one she was sitting with a tall boy who had longish brown hair, he looked chinese. The same conversation took place as the first flashback. This person must be Jack, she thought. Next she heard a boy talking to her, " I wonder if Jack is related to Hitler..."his one was deep. It sounded exactly like that voice from the door. He had short brown hair with a comb over and lots of frecles. Just like her. Kinda Cute she thought to herself when seeing him. That's when she remembered, She had had a crush on Damien while she was a human.

*The Flashback ends...*

"Sink me Laddie! (Its a pirate expression) I rem'mber Now! Damien was a Bucko, I'd say t'at other lasse is too." Tara semi-whispers to Jack. "Shhh they'll hear us." He replies "Aye, sorry" But it was too late, they had heard them. The door opened with a mighty thump to reveal a large brown bear with red cheecks and a small top hat, Much to small for it to be sitting on his plumb head. The big bear looked at Tara and then staright away turned his head to Jack. Its scanners immdiately went off so signal the old animatronics are now trying to escape or harm anyone in Freddy Fazbears Pizza. "OLDIE!" Shouted the Bear as he picked him up "OI, PUT ME DOWN OR I'LL SEND YOU TO DAVY JONES' LOCKER!" Hissed Jack. The bear was about to slam Foxy onto the ground and then de-activate him. When something caught his attention "Damien please! Its us, your friends!" Shouted Mangle. "What do you mean?" Damien replied as he let go of Foxy and turned to Mangle. "Its me, Tara! And thats Jack!"

*Damien has a flashback*

In it he is having the same conversation that happened in Tara's flashback. "I wonder if Jack is related to Hitler..." He said while looking at a girl with long brown hair and lots of frecles. Similar to himself. "Hah, Imagine if he was!" She replied "Im not related to Hitler, Tara..." Jack chuckled. *The flashback ends*

"Jack? Tara?" Said Damien, Confusion filling his voice. "I-I'm sorry buddy...I-I don't know what came over me..." " 'Tis alright me heartie." Jack replied in a soft voice. "Whats going on?" asked the girl voice from behind Damien. He stepped aside to reveal a thin chicken wearing a dress and bib. "Oh it's nothing Tilly, go back to eating your pizza." Said Damien. "It doesn't look like nothing" she replied, pointing to Foxy on the ground, along with Mangle by his side.

"Hmm, Tilly. T'at name be oddly familiar." Responed Tara. "Aye" Agreed Jack.

*Jack and Tara have a flashback* (OK IM REALLY SORRY FOR ALL THE FLASHBACKS ITS JUST TO EXPLAIN THINGS AFTER THIS I PROMISE THERE WILL BE NO MORE)

The same conversation takes place as before.

"Im not related to Hitler, Tara..." Jack chuckled. "Hey does anyone want to get some Ice - Cream with me?" Says a girl voice. They turn to see a girl with Dark brown hair, so dark that if you seen it from a distance you'd swear it was also had dark hazel eyes. Also so dark you'd swear her hole pupil took up her whole eyes, She also seems so hold her eyes half open, giving her a calm, but yet stunningly beautiful must be Tilly, they thought. "Yea sure I'll come." Replied a higher voice then any of the other boys. They turned to see a boy with longish hair, but not as long as Jacks, with frecles, but not as much as Damien and Tara, He didn't have a comb over put his eyes were always squinted, making him look very cute. They didn't know who that was, but he was the only one left, so whoever they found next, that would be him.

*The flashback ends*

"Tilly..." Jack whispers, "Aye! Ye beTilly!" He says pointing towards the bird. "Uh, Yea, thats me" " ;Tis me, Jack! And this be Tara" He replies pointing to Tara. "Ohhhh" She says.

*Tilly has a flashback* (I think this is the second last one I swear.)

In it the same conversation takes place as the very first flashback Jack has. Tara calls him "Guntar" and Jack replies by asking for her not to call him that.

*The flashback ends*

"Ahhh, I know you guys, we were friends weren't we? All five of us." "Yea we- Wait, five?" Askes Tara. "That would be me, The Amaizing Liam! :D" Said the higher voice from the flashback, As a blue and rather cute bunny hopped in from the hall. "Aye! I remember ye now, Liam," Says Tara and Jack at the same time. "JYNX!" Shouts Tara "I don't believe in Jynx" Replies Jack, with a grin on his face. "Argh, ye be no fun." "Anyways," Says the blue bunny, "How do you know my name?" "Its us Liam, Tara and Jack" Replies Tara.

*Liam has a flashback* (LAST ONE I PROMISE XD )

In it he spots Tara and Jack, sitting beside each other talking about how Jack is german, when the others start blabbing about him and Hitler.

*Flashback Ends*

"Jack? Is it really you buddy?" Said Liam "Aye, me matey." Replied Jack

"Aww Yea, this is so cool! You guys are all here" Said Liam in a joyful tone.

"It isn't all cool" Said Damien, Sadness in his voice. "What do you mean?" They all said with confusion. "Think about it guys, were stuck as these stupid robots! We won't see our family, our other friends, we won't be able to grow up as proper teens and have fun. We probably won't even be able to go outside this pizzeria... We are going to waste the rest of out eternity in this dump..." He moaned, tears beginning to fill his eyes. "Your, Your right..." Said Tilly "Were going to waste our life in here." she sobbed, on the edge of bursting into tears. Mangle, Foxy and BonBon (Tara, Jack and Liam) just stood in shock and despair, they didn't know how to react. Chica (Tilly) walked out of the room as they burst into tears. "Tilly, wait!" Said Tara chasing after her. "It'll be alright!" Tara then chased after her.

O _ **K GUYS! THAT WAS CHAPTER 2, ALL 1,500 WORDS! :O PLEASE READ THIS, ITS VERY IMPORTANT:**_

 _ **Im sorry with all the flash backs, its just to explain everything, I know its sort of boring, but now that evrrything is out of the way it will be more exciting I promise. I have decided that I will use their real names for MOST of the FanFic, as if I was in this position I would call my real friend by her real name, and not her animatronic name, But I will use their animatronic name alot of the time aswell, If you don't like it then please tell me and I will try and change it. ALSO I HAVE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL, ITS CALLED "SimplezAnimations" LOOK ME UP ON YOU TUBE AS FANFIC NETWONT LET ME PUT LINKS IN**_


	3. Chapter 3

IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND HAVEN'T HAD ANY SPARE TIME, WITH MY YT CHANNEL AND ALL.

Ok guys I said in the last one I would call them by their names for most of it, ut actually instead, I will have it that they call each other by their real names. 'Cos I would call my friend by their real name and not some robots name, anyway other then that I will call them by their animatronic names.

"Hey Tilly, Wait!" Said Mangle as she sprinted out the door to find herself in a dark hallway, But no sign of Chica. 'Where could se have gone?' Mangle thought to herself. She slowly walked down the hallway, Keeping an eye, Literally an eye, she only has one, On anything suspicious. She found herself at a door that had big blocky, colourful writing saying " Prize Corner!" On it. She didn't think Chica had gone in her, and was about to move out to find the toilets, as that's where she thought she would be, When she heard talking...

"You see now, Tilly, I was the one who put you here, I made you what you are now." Spoke a dark, mysterious voice from behind the sturdy door. 'How does he know Tilly's name?' I thought to myself. "If it wasn't for me, why, you'd be dead! You should be grateful and not so disrepectful, I gave you a gift, I gave you life!" "You gave nothing but sadness to me!" Shouted the familiar girl voice in a strong tone. "We won't ever see our friends, family or anyone, I'm stuck as an animatronic chicken for fuck sake!"

"Now now, language like that isn't appropriate infront of children, learn to control your mouth or I will take it from you, young lady." Replied the voice. ' It was so weird hearing Tilly curse, something must really be upsetting her, better step in' I thought to myself, I only thought the mysterious voice would have been one of the older animatronics my friends and I had seen earlier in the year, but I was wrong, very wrong.

I opened the door to see a tall, unnaturally skinny, "Thing" with extremely long arms, legs and a head that was much to large for it's body with an unusual happy, but sad at the same time grin on it.

"Shiver me timbers! What the fuck be that?!" I shouted in suprise, not even thinking before saying that. After I had realised what I said I almost burst into laughter until the "Thing" replied. "You two are some bad eggs when It comes to language, I 'oughta remove those dastardly mouths of yours"

"Yar, if ye think ye'r up ta it" I replied in a slightly threatening tone.

"Shh Tara, he is stronger then you think..." Replied Chica.

"That skinny thingy? Yar-har, ye be very funny me matey" I replied in a sarcastic tone, Pointing at the "Thing".

"ENOUGH!" The "Thing" Pointed at me and I was hit with a sudden force, it felt like wind, except it was so overwhelminly strong. The whole room shook with the strenght of the powerful blow. I was slammed up against the wall and I heardsomething snap, it sounded like someone cutting into a lobster tail, ready to eat it. I turned and saw that my tail had snapped right off my main endoskeleton. I didn't think me being a robot I could feel pain but I could! And it hurt like shit!

"AYYYE!" I shouted "YOU LITTLE SHIT, I'LL SEND YE TO DAVEY JONES' LOCKER IF YE DO THAT AGAIN" Why was I so aggresive? I had suddenly come out with an outburst like that, that I hadn't ever done before. Whas it the pirate in me? The way I was designed? Too be more aggresive? Had the "Thing" gave that personality to me, He had made me feel pain as a robot. And apparently I'm dead and he brought us back to life. He was strong and he had proved it from that force. Could he have given me this aggression? "You really need to watch your mouth Ok? Don't make me mad because I will rip you apart until you are no more then a mess of wires and endoskeleton on the ground. Ok?" It replied. " Arg, I be sorry..." I said to him "Also don't call me that. Call me the puppet. Ok?" He said in a slightly more calm voice. "Aye" I said "Ye little shite." I mummbled under my breath. "I could hear a lound thud as I looked at the entrance of the room to see Foxy run and slip on the ground. He got up and ran into the room, "Ahoy me hearti-" He had saw the puppet and whas about to say the same thing I had said ,when he had saw me lying upright on the ground, my detatched tail in Chicas hand. "What happened to ye lass?!" He looked at me with a confused and worried face. I was afraid If I had said anything he would get mad at the puppet, and try to hurt it. But that the puppet would only end up doing the same to Foxy, except worse as Foxy was broken and fairly decayed, He was alot more fragile then me and would surely be Black Spotted. So I said nothing about it. "Uh - Arg - I slipped on me back end like ye did when ye be running."

"Har-dy har har" Laughed Foxy "Ye were always t'a silly one, Tara."

"Aye" I said in a fake happy tone. Chica just looked at me, confused and slightly worried. I just stared back at her in a face that said "Just go with it Mmmk?" She gave a slight sigh and said nothing.

"AAAnyways, Wat be that scruvy thing?" He said in utter shock as he stared at the horrific figure. "I'm the puppet" By this time BonBon and Freddy were standing outside the doorway in the hall, listening to every word. "I'm the puppet, I brought you all back to life in these animatronics, after, after you were killed by him. But thats all over now, I gave you a gift... I gave you life!" "Who's "Him"? " Said BonBon. "Wait Wait Wait... We were murdered?" Said Freddy "LIFE? Ye didn't give us life! Ye made us posesse these dumb Scallywags! Now we bestuck 'ere, Like this for ever! Ye dastardly li'l Hornswaggler!" Shouted Foxy, In a voice louder then any of the others. We all just stared, Everyone was shocked in suck an outburst except for me. He must have the same personality as me, More aggresive since we are both pirates and foxes. "You have awful bad language, I think even worse then the others" Said the puppet. "Lets see how smart you think you are without it!" The puppet picked Foxy up by his neck and gripped his jaw with the other hand. Freddy stepped in. "Hey! Put him down you little brat! Don't touch my friend!" Freddy went to hit the puppet but was pushed back with a force, much of the same as mine. He was about to go in for a second time when Chica jumped infront of him. "Leave it Damien! He's too strong, I can't let him hurt 3 of you." she said looking him straight in the eyes without even blinking. "Three?" He asked after a short, akward silence. "Yea." She replied silently, Pointing to me. Freddy had realised my tail was broken off, I knew he wanted to do something, I just knew it, I could tell, but he kept his cool, For Tilly's sake. "Ye hurt me hearty?!" stuttered Foxy in an angry tone, that sounded like he just wanted to rip his neck out. It was hard to understand him due to his lower jaw in the grasp on the puppet "Yea, But it's not as bad as what I will do to you" Said the puppet in a somewhat excited tone. "Arg? AAACKKK" Shouted Foxy the puppet had almost completely ripped off Foxy's lower jaw, It was just staying attatched from some loose wires. "Jack!" I screamed, I was furious, he had hurt me pirate matey. I lunged towards the puppet, My hook and teeth ready to sink into it. "Oh no you don't" Said a familiar voice behind me as he grabbed my leg before I could get a good swipe in. I fell flat on my face and turned arounf to see BonBon restraining me. "It's bad enough it ripped your tail off, Please control yourself..." As much as I wanted to tear that thing apart, He was right. I had to restrain myself. For everyones good. But the sight of seeing Foxy sprawled out on the floor like that, so weak to the puppet, Made my hear sink.

OK! Done :D That one was extra long to make up for the lack of chapters. Almost 1,700 words :O Anyway hope you enjoyed it ;3


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry again this took so long, Ugh :S I sorta forgot about and I was busy. But here we are again :D**

"Who's next?" It replied in a confident voice. None of us dared to say anything. Freddy gave it a dirty look but the puppet ignored it. There was a moment of akward silence until an agonizing moan came from Foxy. We gathered around him. His jaw was atleast two inches from where it was suppose to be and the loose wires dangled around it. "We need t'a fix 'em" I said in a worried voice. "Your right" replied Freddy as he picked him up. The puppet just looked at us until it slowly sank back into its box and closed the lid. We didn't know what to do with Foxy. It was 11pm so the place was long closed. The nightguard would be here in an hour tho. But I doubt he would know how to fix him.

Then I remembered. "T'e Parts 'n' services room" I said. "Hm?" BonBon gave me a confused grunt. "T'was where me and Jack met'up." I lead the way to the familiar place until we came to the room. I had forgotten about the other old animatronics there until it happened.

Freddy lay Foxy down on the ground and looked around for parts. We thought the old animatronics, Except for Foxy would be inactive but we were wrong. "What the?!" Shouted BonBon. I turned around to see that a purple bunny. Similar to Bon, was grasping his leg. "Get it off!" Bon shouted. Freddy went to go over to aid his friend but was stopped in his tracks when the old Freddy stood up and blocked his path. "OH, UHHH, Hi...?" Freddy didn't know how to react. The old version of him just stood in his way and stared at him. "Eww eww eww" said Chica as the old version of her stared at her aswell. "She's so creepy looking." She was. She looked like a fatter version of her. Her eyes looked almost crossed and her beak was unnaturally, widely opened. The other bunny was also creepy. It had no face and one of its arms were gone. "Who be ye scallywags?" I asked. This got their attention. The old Freddy began walking over to me and observing me. It then moved its attention onto Foxy... It just stared and stared. Until it finally made a noise. "...What...Happened...?" His voice was hard to make out and it sounded fairly robotic. Unlike ours which sounded mostly human. "Er That scurvy thing known as t'e puppet did it to him." I replied in a slightly worried voice. The old animatronics, While they were broken and decaying, where alot taller and bigger then us. "...And...You...?" He replied again. Pointing to my tail which was broken off and laying beside Foxy. "Oh, Ur, t'e puppet did t'at too." "We came here looking for parts to try and fix him." Replied BonBon, Finally succeeding to shake off the purple rabbits hand from his leg. "Bonnie may be of use" The older, fatter version of Chica spoke. "Oh" Said Chica. "It's true" spoke the old Freddy. "I am fairly handy with a wrench" Said the old Bonnie, who, if he could do facial expressions, would have probably gave a slight smile.

"Bring him here."

Freddy picked up Foxy and walked past his old counterpart, staring at him. He then lay Foxy beside the old Bonnie. "Now get me that piece of metal and the old blow torch" He said pointing to a shelf that was just barely clinging to the wall. Freddy did so and handed him the two objects. After about 10 minutes of watching the old Bonnie fix up Foxy's jaw. He stood up and spoke in a confident voice. "Done! How does it feel?" "Hm" Said Foxy Grabbing his jaw "T'is secure." "Try moving it" Foxy did so and successfuly moved his jaw up and down. Like he was chewing something. "Sink me! T'at be much better, Thank ya, me Bucko" "No problem" Replied the old Bonnie. "T'is good to see me matey's jaw fixed." I said, smiling. "C'mere" Said the old Bonnie "And bring your tail too" I grabbed my tail from the ground and walked over. "Sit down" He said as he began welding my tail back together. After a few minutes of welding. He gave me the thumbs up and I sat up. I looked behind myself to see my tail sturdely welded on. "Yo-ho-ho thank ye me hearty!" I said a joful voice. "But why don't ye fix yerselfes?" "We don't have enough parts here to fix us. There all used of yey." The old Freddy replied. "Oh" Said Freddy. "I feel sorta bad" Said Chica. "Ehh. It isn't a bother. We've had a good run anyway" Said the old Bonnie. Suddenly, there was a noise from outside the pizzeria. It sounded like a car pulling up. "Who be t'at?" Said Foxy "The Night Guard..." Said the old Chica. "Time for some fun :D" Said the old Freddy. "Fun?" Said Freddy "Don't worry about it" Said the old Chica. Foxy and I snooped began to snoop around leaving the others to chat. We saw the man walking into an office. We sneakily followed him, making sure he didn't see us. It was 11:56pm. We were in the dark hallway so he couldn't see us but we could see him. "So, what d'we do with 'im?" whispered Foxy. "I dun't know" Suddenly he picked up a Freddy head and put it on his head. "What t'e?" Said Foxy "Oi? Where'te go?" I said. "W'at d'ya mean? T'is right t'ere" Foxy replied. "All t'at I see be Freddy." I replied "Tara, t'isn't time for fun an' games. He jus' put t'e Freddy head on. He aint Freddy." "I aint playing with 'cha, honestly, t'is Freddy to me." I replied. "Really? T'ats weird. He only p't on t'e Freddy head, He still be the Night Guard." "Aye, well if t'is true then thar must'be somethin' wrong with your facial scanners" I said "Mine? But ye be the one who can't see 'im." "All I see be Freddy!" "Sink me! Ye dun't see 'im through t'e mask? It be a 'uman!" He said in an agitated voice. "Alright ye Messdeck. Lez get back to t'e others." With that Foxy and Mangle stopped observing the Night Guard and went back to the Parts and Services room. By now it was 11:59 pm.

"So do you want to come?" Said the old Freddy. "Com' t'a what?" I said. "Oh there you guys are." Said BonBon has he turned around to face us. "Its really funny. These guys come out every night to scare the Night Guard. It's gonna be awesome!" "You want to come?" Said the old Chica. "Ehh, Nah I'll just chill 'ere" Said Foxy "Same" I said.

"Ok, But you guys are gonna miss out." The old Freddy said in a somewhat dark voice.

 **OK GUYS! ;D That was is. I know its sorta slow paced now. But trust me. The next chapter will have a fight scene in it! ;3 Stoof finally get exciting. Stay tuned :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"I wond'r wut he meant by 'Missin' out' " Said Foxy "Aye, same, did ye notice t'e dark sound in 'is voice?" Replied Mangle "Aye" Said Foxy.

Some time passed and Mangle and Foxy just kept talking to eachother. They noticed how every once and a while the camera would glow in a small red light for a few seconds before it shut off. They were in the 'Parts and service' room, and it was nearing 2AM when they suddenly heard a loud, ear piercing, metallic scream come from the office.

"What be that?!" Said Mangle, after landing back onto the ground from when she jumped from the shock of a sudden noise. "I dun't know but we bests check it out." Said Foxy. "Aye cap'n" Said Mangle as both of them raced to the Office. They arrived withing a few seconds and Chica and Freddy (Toy) arrived withing a few miliseconds after them. They were greeted with quite an unusual scene. Old Bonnie was clutching the night guard in his hand. Holding him by his throat, near suffocating him. Old Freddy and Chica were standing by, They both appeared to be trying to give out a grim, evil smirk on their face. Their eyes narrowing. "What are you doing to him?!" Shouted Freddy (Toy, if I dont say Old before their names their toys, Just want to clear that up to prevent confusion.) "What does it look like? We're avenging you." Said Old Freddy. "You mean your going to _KILL_ him?!" Shouted Chica. "Exactly." Said Old Bonnie. "Damien, we can't let them do that!" Said BonBon "Right." Said Freddy. "Put him down and leave him alone! You said we were only going to scare him!" "Don't you see, He is the one who _KILLED_ us, He killed you too!" Said Old Freddy. "Use your face scanners!" "How?" said Mangle "Just look at him..." Said Old Chica. We did so and soon enough we started to scan him. Thats when their was a noise. "Jeremy Fitzgerald. Former night guard at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. No previous criminal record." We were about to speak up to prove the Old animatronics wrong when Foxy's Face scanner said something different. "Fritz Schmidt, Old employee of Fredbears dinner. Criminal record of 1st degree murder. Warning, Dangerous Criminal, Proceeding to alert police." "Wha? What?" Said Foxy "Why be ours different?" "Thats what our ones say too..." Said Old Bonnie, Still clutching the guard's neck in his hand. "So Foxy, Who do you believe? Us and yourself, Or them..?" There was a moment of silence before Foxy spoke. "You..." "We thought so" Said Old Freddy "J...Jack?" Said BonBon "Now, come here and help us give this guy what he deserves." Said Old Freddy. "Ye didn't let me finish." Said Foxy "Huh?" "You, ye try t'a persuade me to com' and help ye _MURDER_ this landlubber? Ye be very wrong if ye think I would ever believe ye over me real hearties, No matter what me face scanners say I'll always stick by me true hearties." There was a gasp of relief from the New Animatronics. "Freddy, Bonbon, what'cha say we make these killers walk t'e plank in'ta Davey Jones' locker?" "Sound great" Said BonBon "Yea" Said Freddy "Oi! I want in!" Said Mangle "Yea, me two" Said Chica. "No, You guys escort the security guard away from these monsters while we distract them." We had forgotten about the security guard. We wonder if he was still alive or if he had suffocated from Old Bonnies tight grasp around his neck. We turned to face him and Old Bonnie dropped him onto the ground. Thankfully he was still alive. Chica and Mangle grabbed him by his arms and brought him outside. "You guys are idiots. Not only did you let a killer loose. But you also think you can beat us in a fight? Theres an obvious size difference." Said Old Freddy. It was true, they were ALOT bigger then us. But they were old and broken down, we were new. They were extremely fragile and thats where we had the advantage, Along with Foxy on our side, we couldn't loose! "Lets get 'em" Said BonBon as he lunged forward at Old Chica, Landing a direct hit. Knocking her to the ground. Old Freddy and Toy Freddy began to battle it out. Old Freddy hit New Freddy knocking him to the ground. Toy Freddy kicked Old Freddy's leg, Taking a chunk out of his suite along with knocking him to the ground. Foxy and Old Bonnie were battling aswell. Foxy used his hook to puncture a hole in his suite. Taking a chunk out. Old Bonnie fought back, He grabbed Foxy's Hook and swung him around slamming him onto the floor. Foxy got up and grabbed Bonnies ears, Also slamming him, except into the wall of the office. Old Chica had gotten up from the ground and hit BonBon very hard on the head with her beak, knocking him to the ground. He got up and went behind her. She had no hands so it was incredibly difficult for her to fight. He grabbed one, what was left of her arms, and threw her into the vent before she retreated. It was too difficult for her with no hands. BonBon had suffered damage do, When she pecked him with her beck it broke one of his ears and left a dent in his head. Not to mention when he grabbed her arm and lunged at her, some loose metal had badly scraped his suite. Old Freddy and Toy Freddy were still battling. Toy Freddy had grabbed Old Freddys snout. and tried to break it off when a noise came from it. _HONK_. "What the?" Old Freddys nose had made a honking noise and this surprised Toy Freddy, Leaving him vulnerable for an attack. Using this chance Old Freddy hit him hard with a punch into his belly, Cracking his suite and exposing his endoskeleton. Toy Freddy stumbled back a bit before jumping back at Old Freddy, Punching a weak spot in his suite which was at his shoulder. The punch when through his suite and the endo skeleton took most of the force, Knocking it out of place. Old Freddy now only had one usable arm, But before he got a chance to land another hit Toy Freddy punched him again hard in his face. Cracking off a bit of his mask and exposing his right endo skeleton eye. Old Freddy then retreated, Leaving his mark on Toy Freddy, Which was a huge hole in his suite. and a damaged endo skeleton torso from the hit. Old Bonnie and Foxy were still battling, Old Bonnie had punched Foxy in the face, Crushing his fragile snout. Foxy kicked Old Bonnie in the ankle, Knocking him to the ground and damaging Old Bonnies Left foot. Foxy then got his hook and slammed it down into Old Bonnies already messed up face, Causing him to dislocate his ear from the rest of his endoskeleton. There was so much force that Foxys hook even broke off, along with a bit of his arm, leaving a stump. Bonnie quickly crawled into one of the vents, since he couldn't walk with his broken foot. But Bonnie had also left his mark on Foxy, Leaving his fragile body broken in places. Including his snout which had been completely crushed and his bottom half broken off, Along with half of his arm being pulled off from the force of him hitting bonnie with his hook. Along with his Tail which had broken off from when Bonnie slammed him onto the ground. Before they could even speak a word of relief the sound of sirens came. Mangle and Chica rushed into the room. "Guys the Police are coming! Places everyone!" "Foxy ye can come stay in Kids cove with me so ye dun't have t'be with those rust buckets." With that everyone went to their places and within seconds the Police pounded through the door. "Looks like the Criminal has broken in. Two of the new animatronics have sustained damage. It looks like the Criminal has also messed with the Old Animatronics and wrecked the Office. We will have the Toys repaired." Said one of the Police Officers. "One of the Old Animatronics is in Kids Cove, should we move him back out to Parts and Services?" Said another Officer. "No, leave him, trying to move him may result in further damage to him. Besides, this place is going to be shut down for the next few days for investigation."


	6. Chapter 6

p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Hey guys, I know your all probably wondering where Ive been, well to be honest Ive been abroad on holiday, I didn't have my computer with me so I couldn't write anything, sorry I didn't get time to tell you. Anyway heres the next chapter./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"spanIt was a week after the fight between the counterparts. The Pizzeria was still closed for investigation. The Toys had been repaired but the old ones hadn't and probably wouldn't. Poor Foxy was stuck with an even worse body then before. He didn't think he could get any more broken but he was wrong. After the owners had found him with Mangle they wondered how he got there, They presumed that the "people who had broken in" move him there. They didn't move him back however as they noticed he was even more broken, and feared that if they tried he would get broken furthur or any of the "clues" on him would be ruined. "Thank god" Said Foxy "I won't be going near 'ny of those landlubbers back in t'e parts 'n' service room." Foxy looked at Mangle, She was fully repaired and given an upgrade too. Her suite was alot more durable now. But her hook was blunted after the repairmen realised how sharp is was and decided to nerf it. They had been doing nothing but sitting in the Kid's Cove and talking for the last week, as during the day, and even sometimes through the night, people would be coming in and out trying to figure out what happened. Of course they never would because it wasn't a person who did it and there would be no finger prints. The night watch had fleed the scene when the old counterparts had tried to hurt him, and while they had tried to contact him, He would always just say "I can't tell you, they will hurt me." They all thought he was nuts but we knew what he meant. He was scared of the old animatronics. Of course we know this because many times did they discuss classified information like this infront of us because they saw us as nothing more then a pile of metal. Oh but we were listening, yes. One time Mangle and Foxy had pulled a little stunt and both fell over. Acting like innocent, dead robots just tumbling over. But the noise managed to make one of the officers jump. They barely managed to keep their laughter at bay. It was now 1:22 am and Mangle and Foxy decided to move, for the first time in a week. "Yar, I aint sittin' here 'ny longer, lettin' me joints go rusty. Let us go t'see t'e others, we 'aven't seen 'em in donkey years." Said Mangle, whilst standing up and stretching. "Aye" Said Foxy, Mimicking Mangles actions. They checked around every corner making sure there was no one there, and when they felt sure enough that the coast was cleared. They tiptoed their way through the halls, Do it didn't make much of a difference as their heavy feet made loud clanking noises that echoed through out the deserted building. They finally came to the stage to see a deactivated looking Freddy, BonBon and Chica. "Oi, wake up." Said Foxy. "*Snort* Huh What?" Said BonBon "I was having a nice dream." "Don't mess around Liam, you know we can't sleep unless we are manually deactivated. Too bad the idiot officers didn't bother to deactivate us, I would of enjoyed a nice slumber." Said Freddy, while smiling at that last thought. "Aren't you guys the least bit concerned about the investigation or the thought that we haven't seen the old animatronics. They could be anywhere, even watching us right now." Said Chica, the last sentence sending shivers down everyones spines. "What if they want to come back for revenge?" "I don't think so me heartie." Said Mangle "We over'eard the officers saying t'at they w'uldn't 'ave 'nuff /span/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"booty/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"span to fix t'e older ones." "Thats a plus" Said BonBon "Aye" Replied Foxy. "So what now?" Said Freddy "Maybe we should do a little investigation about the old animatronics." Said Chica "What do you mean by that?" Said BonBon "Well, didn't they say they were murdered like us?" Replied Chica. "Aye" Agreed Mangle. "Maybe the marionette will know something about that, I say we pay him a visit." Said Chica. They all agreed and with that, left to go to where they last saw the puppet. Sure enought he was there, In his box, as usual. "What do you want?" He asked. "We have questions and we want answers" Said Freddy with a slight tone of anger in his voice. "Hm, about what exactly?" The stick figure like puppet replied. "About these." Chica handed the marionette newspaper clippings about how 4 children went missing in the old Freddy Fazbears pizzeria. "Where did you get those?" asked BonBon "Its not important." Replied Chica. "Ahh, I see you've met the older animatronics." The puppet replied. "Uh, Yea, we had a huge fight with them...And the pizzeria has been closed for the last week." Said Freddy blankly. "Hm, I noticed it was quiet around here." The puppet said. "Anyway about these paper clippings. There was a murder a few years back. 4 children went missing and were killed. I reincarnated them in the old Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Frederick (GF) suites. As you have all realised now, the murderer has struck back...At you..." There was a moment of silence. They all thought about how much they missed their families. "Who would do such a thing?" Asked Chica. The puppet hesitated. But before he could answer her question there was a familiar voice who did it for him. "Purple guy..." The voice hissed from behind. All attention was turned to the door way and the Old animatronics all stood there. Looking both disgusted and afraid of the word that had just been spoken. "Ye! Come near me and I'll split ye with me hook." Said Foxy threateningly. "Oh calm yourself, were not here to fight." Said Old Chica. "We came here to talk. About this whole mess." "What do you mean mess?" Said Freddy. "I mean our life, Well, I wouldn't call it a life anymore." Said Old Freddy. "I don't know about you but I'd rather not rot in this stupid bear suite for the rest of eternity." Everyone nodded in agreement. "So, what do you have in mind?" Said BonBon "Aye, d'ye know a way outta t'is hell?" Said Foxy /span/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;""I doubt they would know a clue, But I might." /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"spanSaid a dark, blank voice. Everyone shifted their attention to where the voice was coming from. "Frederick, so nice to see you." Said the marionette. /span/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;""Don't sweet talk me bitch."/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"span Frederick hissed. "Why so angry?" Asked the marionette almost sarcastically. /span/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;""You know why you little freak! You trapped me and these other poor souls in this god forsaken hell hole of a pizzeria!" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"spanHe replied, anger filling his voice. The others didn't know how to react. "You should watch your mouth" Said the marionette. "You know what happens to naughty children." /span/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;""Shut the hell up before I rip you limb from limb, you don't scare me you little shithole!" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"spanFrederick snapped. /span/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;""Now how many times do I have to ask you, How the fuck do we escape this hell?!" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"span"I don't think I should help you. Well to be honest. I can't help you." The Puppet replied /span/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;""You say that every decade now stop bullshitting me and tell me how to escape from this godforsaken bear suite!" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"spanFrederick was clenching his fists and noticably gritting his teeth. "I told you I can't! Do you think I want to be trapped as this freaky skeleton thing?! No! I never meant for this!" The marionette shouted. "Then why drag us into it?" Said Old Freddy. There was a monent of silence before the marionette spoke. "I...I didn't want to be lonely." /span/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;""YOU PIECE OF SHIT" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"spanFrederick lunged at the Marionette before be restrained by the Older Animatronics. /span/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;""YOU SELFISH ASSHOLE, YOU TRAPPED US IN THIS ETERNAL HELL WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE LONELY?! DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT US OR OUR FAMILIES? DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT WE WOULDN'T WANT TO BE HERE EITHER?!" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"spanFrederick had a point. The marionette had made a selfish decision to trap us with him. Frederick eventually gave up to the Older Animatronics restraint and stopped trying to rip the puppet limb from limb. He shot him a dirty look before turning around and walking away. "Wait" The marionette said. Frederick shifted his attention towards him. "There may be a way."/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"OK GUYS. THAT WAS THE CHAPTER. I hope you liked it. /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"I have an announcement to make,/span/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;" and Im not sure all of you will like it. I had originally planned to make this fanfic a ship between Foxy and Mangle, but it has sorta steered into just a fanfic. Its a bit to far into it to start changing it to more suit a Mangle x Foxy fanfic, so i'm really sorry that Foxy and Mangle will not be getting intimate. I had intented for this to be about them being intimate with each other. But this is just the way it turned out. Im really sorry and I know this will disappoint alot of you, but it's just how it turned out ;n;/span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Oh god Im so sorry I havent updated in ages. I completely forgot, anyway this will be the last chapter. Im sorry in my earlier chapter there was a bunch of coding put in for when the font changed, I didnt realise it until now because I havent been too active. I might re edit it if I dont forget, anyway on to the story!/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""HOW?!" Roared Frederick/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You need to kill him" Replies the Marionette./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Who?" Said Frederick./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Purple guy" The marionette whispered./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"There was a long silence while everyone was thinking. Purple guy? Where would they find him. He could be anywhere! Everyone glanced at the marionette with a face that said "How the hell do you think we can do that?"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"As if the marionette could read their minds he replied, "He is near, remember, he killed you just over a week ago he couldn't have gone far."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"It was true, How far could he have gotten in the space of just over a week?/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"If it meant that they had a chance to be free from this hellhole pizzeria then they were willing to do anything, even if it was murder./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Where do we start?" Said Freddy, a smirk creeping onto his face./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Follow me" Said Frederick/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The animatronics made their way through the halls, then they came to a mysterious room, One they had never seen before. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What is this place?" Asked Old Bonnie./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Saferoom, this is where I have been hiding for the last few years." Said Frederick./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"They tried to walk through the door but they couldn't seem to do it, it was as if they were being pushed back by some force, similar to the one the marionette had created when it was mad./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What the?" Said Chica /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I c'nt seem t' walk into t'e room" Said Foxy (Didn't think I forgot about them did you? Well I did actually. Whoops)/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Me neither" Said Mangle/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Frederick, however passed through with ease. He looked back at the others puzzled for a moment but then he realised./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You can't pass through here, this room is hidden to you as an animatronic." He said../span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Then what do we do?" Said Old Bonnie./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Lose the sui-" Before Frederick could finish his sentence. A shadow came from behind him, it was coming from the room, it crept over to Frederick while his back was turned. He didn't see it until it was too late. The mysterious purple shadow started dismantling Frederick using an axe. Then he started coming towards the others. Everyone tried to run but he got Old Freddy and Old Chica along with BonBon and Mangle. The marionette, Old Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy just kept running, too engulfed in fear to realise that their comrades had fallen./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""W'at t'e heck be that?!" Shouted Foxy./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""That was...Him" Said the marionette./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""We have to kill him!" Said Old Bonnie./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Hey, where are the others?" Said Freddy/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"They all looked around puzzled, they realised the others were no where to be seen./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Oh No! He got them!" Said The marionette./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""We 'ave t' go back 'nd kill 'im! For t'e others!" Said Foxy, raising his hook./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I agree! Lets go" said Old bonnie as he made his way back to where they had been attacked./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"On the ground was bits of the others. The marionette was right, he did get them, and It wasn't pretty./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Suddenly, they were attacked by the same person, He lunged at Freddy and managed to split him in two, before the others had time to react he quickly sliced off what was left of Old Bonnies head./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Foxy tried to jump at him but he dodged it, and Foxy was sent right into the wall/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Ow" He said/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""LOOK OUT!" Said the marionette, but it was too late. The man hit Foxy in the back with the axe. Before the marionette could do anything the man turned to the marionette and said "You were always my least favourite. Always thinking..." And he picked up the axe and sliced the marionette in two. He the walked into the room where Frederick was planning on taking the everyone./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Its finally done" He said/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I did it, I got away with murder."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Finally, those disgusting animatronics are destroyed, and that damned marionette too. God that thing was creepy."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Before the purple guy could finish celebrating, Little white ghosts of children with tear stains started to appear. It was all of them, They were in the room and were beginning to circle Purple Guy./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What the?" Purple Guy said./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Vincent..." All the children replied./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""How do you? What! How is this possible" Vincent replied/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""We know what you did"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""STAY BACK! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Vincent screame, he got up and began to run around the room, but it was no use. The spirits followed him./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""We remember"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""GO AWAY"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""We know"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""LEAVE ME ALONE"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Its me vincent."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""EH, GOTTA HIDE"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Vincent runs around the room attempting to find a suitable place to hide, then it clicks in his mind. The old spring lock suit!/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""HERE!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"He gets in the suit and starts sneering./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Hahaha! Stupid spirits! You can't hurt me now! HAHAHA"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"*Creak*/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Eh?"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The suit suddenly starts to malfunction, springs are popping out everywhere. There was a loud groaning noise from the suit until.../span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"*DING*/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The suit collapses in ontop of Vincent. He is being crushed alive./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"" MMMHHHNNNGGGG!" He screams in pain/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""AAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNN!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The spirits look on at the gory scene unfolding infront of them. After a few seconds the noises stop, and the suit. Along with Vincent inside of it, Fall down, limb./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"There was a blinding light. They all new what was happening, they were being free'd! The light got brighter and brigher until.../span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Tara awoke in her bed. She looked around and realised it was the morning time and the sunshine was shining in through her curtains. "It was just a dream..." She whispered. As she rolled over in her bed again./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"OMG ITS DONE/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Well did you like that ending? Im so sorry this was sorta terrible, I needed to find ways to make the chapter longer or else it would of just been like 500 words./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Thank you so much for reading this story and for waiting so patiently. I am so sorry this took so long. But thats it, the story is over :')/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Goodbye all 3/span/p 


End file.
